


Proposal

by Val_UwU



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Cute, Embarrassed Takato, Fluff, Jewellery, LGBT, LGBT Romance, M/M, Necklaces, Oneshot, Proposals, Rings, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baby boys, fiances, i love them, idk - Freeform, mlm, proposal, y'all hes fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_UwU/pseuds/Val_UwU
Summary: Dumbass Takato asks his dumbass bf to marry him its awesome idkBasically a dumb one shot for writing practiceRated for swears
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Kudos: 34





	Proposal

A few lights were turned on around the couch, but apart from that the apartment was a dark blue colour, basking in the moonlight from just outside the window. The plants were covered in a dappled light, mixes of blue and green and black colouring them. It was a rare clear night, stars twinkling against the sky, a mix of blues and purples.

"Look, Chunta, I'm not really used to this sort of thing. Er, truth be told, I did actually prepare something," Takato said as he took a breath. "I did prepare something, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. All of that cheesy crap just isn't my style, y'know?" Takato chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, um, a lot went wrong today actually. Um, for example, you came late back from work, so I had to cancel our surprise dinner reservation and stuff.. uh.. I also left my phone and stuff back at where we were shooting, so I had to walk there since I couldn't call Sasaki to give me a drive or anything. Anyways, I kind of felt like that was the universe's way of telling us we didn't belong together and that this was all dumb and stuff, but, sometimes, I don't really give a shit about the universe - because honestly, when all of that happened I did start to panic, but I started to think about you, picture you smiling or laughing or something, and I suddenly felt a lot more calm.." Takato stuttered, covering his reddening face and looking to the side before continuing.

"Uh.. I just thought that it'd be worth it anyway, and if I didn't ask you this today I never could again."

Takato sighed.

"Chunta, I love you. More than anything in the world."

Takato bent down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his left jean pocket. 

"Will you marry me?"

Junta gasped, tears evident in his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hands. Leaning down to Takato, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." Takato smiled.

"I loved the rings we already have, so unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to get new ones. I uh... I wanted to get some other form of jewellery, so I got necklaces. Sorry if that's kind of cheesy or something.." Takato opened the box, pulling out two necklaces, each with a beautifully hand-crafted flower connected to a silver chain. "These are.. the flowers we picked back in Hawaii.." "Ah, yeah, um, it's not because I had a nice time there or anything, it's just I thought maybe I should get something custom made and this is all that came to mind, really- hey!!!" Takato yelled as Junta pulled him into yet another long, loving kiss.

"Um, with these, we can wear them a lot in public as well, since we can wear them under our shirts and stuff," mumbled Takato softly. Junta hummed in agreement, raising his necklace and slipping it around his neck. "I love them, I'll wear mine all the time - I promise." Takato blushed, facing away from Junta. "Yeah.. same with me." 

"I love you, Takato," breathed Junta.

"Idiot. I love you too," said Takato, slipping his necklace on as well.


End file.
